


Seeing is believing. But is it truth?

by Mayrah_VON



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst/Hurt, Comfort, Daniel is bottom, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Multiple chapters, Smut (follows in future chapters), happyness, injured horsemen, more DylanxDaniel, no dying, not finished writing yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayrah_VON/pseuds/Mayrah_VON
Summary: It takes a different approach on the new years eve and tells a story about how Dylan and Daniel finally realize their feelings for one another. Lula, Jack and Merritt take part in it too bc the Horsemen are a big family. But it’s mainly Dylan x Daniel.
Relationships: J. Daniel Atlas & Dylan Rhodes, J. Daniel Atlas/Dylan Rhodes, Lula May & Jack Wilder, Lula May/Jack Wilder
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue and i hope you can excuse some mistakes. I’m welcoming corrections or suggestions for improvements. I wrote this story bc it was stuck in my head and I wished for it to happen.  
> I would love to make someone happy reading this. And having a good time enjoying one of my favourit ships.

Takes place while Daniel Atlas is controlling the weather.

“Get to the next stage now!”, Dylan said into the walkie-talkie. Everyone was confused about the timing. Lula was faster than Daniel in asking what happened. “My stupid brother happened!” bursted Merritt. Dylans rushed voice was to hear once again “Gather! now!”.  
Danny looks around him and lets the rain fall normal again, while explaining that he used the lights and water machines. He takes in the crowds loud scream and over-excitements. This was it. The best feeling. The crowd to his feet, longing for more. But sadly, he had to wrap things up. He pulled up, his from the rain drenched hood. Over the crowds excitements there was a distinct thump, right at the time he spread his arms to let himself fall into the rain cold concrete ground. It felt like the air was pushed out of his lungs even before he hit the ground. For a second everything went black.   
He somehow gathered himself at an alley nearby. His head began to spin, and the showman looked down. His abdomen felt hot and there was a stabbing pain. He touched his left hip and immediately shrieked up as the pain got worse. His hand, that before was cold and wet from the rain he manipulated, was now warm and sticky. He turned it up only to see blood dripping from his hand. Holding his breath and cursing trough his teeth.

“FUCK!”, Daniel knew this was bad news, but he had to gather his thoughts and get to the others. He couldn’t let them down another time. He already felt like the biggest asshole about getting them into danger in the first place and then there was what he said to Dylan. His chest thighed and he felt his mind drift away to those beautiful hazel coloured eyes he loved to lose himself into. Every time the leader of the horseman smiled, his hazel eyes would lighten up and Daniel would feel his stomach turn upside down. 

“Danny, Lula where are you?!”, the deep rough voice he loved so much listening to, ripped Daniel out of his daydream and back to this fucking bullet stuck inside his left lower side from his abdomen. Or was it more up to the stomach? He couldn’t really tell because the pain was all over his left side. He got up and started walking towards the gathering point, cursing under his breath that he was put the farthest away. Every step felt like a punch in his stomach. Before he could answer Dylan, Lula said sarcastically “I’m almost there! It’s a little hard running in high heels!” With that Daniel had a smirk on his face and took up his speed. He tried his hardest not to think about the numbing pain. “Daniel and you?”, he heard in his ear again. God, he loved it when this raspy voice called his name. Trying his hardest not to wince he replied: “Me too.”  
He could hear the other horseman laugh when Merritt jokingly said: “What? Run in high heels?”. If Daniel would not be trying his hardest not to faint while running at the moment, he would have said something back. But he couldn’t. Daniel sighed with relieve when he turned the corner and saw the bikes standing there with the other Horsemen already on them. Lula must have just arrived because she was about to sit on a bike. The second she saw Daniel she shouted “Oh hey! How was running in heels?” Snickering went over the other, but he couldn’t reply anything and just sat on the bike. Trying not to flinch, he slowly put his helmet on. Now Merritt wasn’t able to see when he contorted his face in pain. But Dylan had already spotted something was wrong and asked the showman whats the matter. Daniel got to stutter the words “Not happy about what is coming now” before Jack pressed the gas pedal and went flying into Walters armed guys.  
The moment Dylan looked at Daniel for approval of getting ready to catch Lula, he cursed at the bullet stuck inside him because he knew that what was coming now would hurt bad. Well he somehow managed to fight Walters men back but he was starting to feel numb. Not just his left side it felt like his whole body was shutting down because everything started to tingle. Like when a body part falls asleep. This numbness did not hold for long thought. Getting into the plane, Daniel was the last one brought in, and Walter walked up to him and punched him into the stomach. Every little bit of stabbing pain returned to his body and he thought his left side would just crumble and fall of. “I see you got my present”, Walter smirked from ear to ear. Daniel was not ready to let this asshole have this pride but the only thing he could say under his breath was “Yeah, thanks so much”  
Luckily no one saw that and he could just let himself fall into a chair. But even thought no one saw what just happened Dylan knew something was up. Right at the second Danny did not arrive at time at the gathering point. The control freak was always on time when they worked a show and when Merritt teased him over something stupid, Daniel would always, always counter with something. Daniel looked as pale as never before and he did not have the last word, like he normally would.

Dylan would have loved to ask the younger showman what was wrong, but he had to go on with the show. He felt like it did not help continuing because after Daniel exclaimed “You should have had a plan B! You did this!” the Youngers state worsened.

Everything went after plan and Merritts brother suggested throwing them out of the plane. Daniel felt relieved to know it wouldn’t be to long now that Walter and Arthur got what they deserved. What he did not realise was that being thrown out a plane, even when it was on ground with a mat on the floor, would hurt like hell with a gunshot. The moment he slapped on the mat the air was once more pushed out of his lungs. But there was no pain. Just numbness. Trying to get up he stumbled, and Jack helped him, worried he looked at his teammate. Daniel told Jack everything was alright, he just did not expect this hard of a throw. Even though Jack did not fully believe him, he returned to the others. The cold breeze that hit them when the walls hit the water, was like a welcoming refreshment for Daniel. 

Up on the plane wing everything went smoothly. He did not have much to do so he could gather his thought a little bit. His body felt numb again but warm. Even though the cold air should be freezing right now, everything felt hot. He looked at his feet and realised he was shaking, not knowing if it was excitement bc of the show or his body telling him it was shutting down.  
He thought about Dylan and what he had done for them and what Daniel had done to him. How horrible everything must have been for Dylan. Being pushed away by his Horsemen, he tried to protect, being punched around and almost dying the same way his father did. The only thing Daniel could think of this moment was giving him the credits he deserved and spoke to the crowd: “He is out friend and he is our leader, Dylan Shrike!” Dylan walked down the wing towards Daniel and if his body wouldn’t already been burning so much, he would have felt himself blush when Dylan walked past Daniel while trailing a hand around his waist.   
After that everything went by like traffic-lights at night. Daniel could not really make out what was happening, but he was able to get into the police boat and then the car in which Li was waiting for them ashore. They sat into the car; Daniel unusually quiet. Jack in the middle seat was leaning to Lula in the passenger seat. They were still holding hands, giggling, and laughing. They replicated most of the evening with utmost ecstatic. Merritt laughed with them.  
Daniel had his head pressed against the cold window. The adrenaline rush from the show faded and exhaustion set in.   
“Merritt”, the injured called weakly. After no response he gathered his breath and called a little louder “Merritt”. The hypnotist turned his head towards Daniel. “What is it?” After looking at the younger Horseman he knew something was up and repeated his question but this time more worried and earnestly.   
“We’re safe, right? It’s over?”, the younger asked exhausted. At first Merritt joyfully told him they did the show. “Yeah, we showed this asshole his place and made an amazing show!”. He began to frown when he realised Daniel did not seem as excited about it as the others. So, he asked again what was wrong but the only answer he got was a mumbling “Good…. Good.”  
His eyes began to close while the hypnotist leaned over and saw blood on Daniels left hand. 

“Shit!”

With that everyone turned to Merritt, who looked horrified to the injured boy. Realising he had to do something he grabbed Daniel by the shoulder and laid him down on to the car seats.  
Merritt carefully removed Dannys coat just to find his entire left side drenched in blood. There was a shocked pause before movement and shouting erupted from within the car.  
He gasped at the sign of the wound. Daniel had a gaping hole on his lower left side. “Jack press this against!” hurriedly he handed Jack his scarf. Daniel hissed at the pain and Jack felt sorry right away. But it was the only thing to help. Merritt took his phone “We need to get him to a hospital now!!” and began to call someone while Li told them he knows someone they can go to without problems, for the most searched refugees. “Dylan!”, the older exclaimed at the phone. “We have a big problem! Daniel has been injured! Badly!”

The only thing Daniel was aware of before everything went dark, was the voices of his teammates calling his name. He wanted to tell them he’s alright and they didn’t have to be worried. But he couldn’t. Not only because he didn’t have the strength but also bc he knew he wasn’t.

Dylan rushed into a scene he never thought he would see. In this hidden clinic he found Lula nervously strolling the room up and down. To the back he saw Jack rinsing a big amount of blood from his hands. Dylan hold his breath. He felt his heart pushing against his chest and his stomach turn.   
He locked eyes with the only member inside this room leaning totally still against a door. Walking heavily footed to Merritt he asked in a breaking voice: “How is he?" not actually wanting an answer, anticipating the worst. He was not ready for it. Everything went so fast. He couldn’t even tell Daniel how he felt about the young showman! He wanted more time with him. They didn’t have any time yet! He needed more time!  
Merritt sighed and clenched his hat, "The doctor hasn't come out yet. We don’t know."   
Right this moment the door behind him clicked open. A thin looking woman came out the door with a coat full of blood. The sight of her face was enough to know it was bad.   
Dylans stomach turned. Again. “I’m sorry”, the doctor began “I did everything I could but…”

~ End chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan didn’t sleep well this night either. All he could think of was how he neglected the well being of his Horsemen. He could have prevented it, if he didn’t have hold a grudge against a man for 30 years, that wasn’t even guilty. He walked down to the kitchen to get some water. He wasn’t the only one taking a midnight drink. Merritt sat on the couch with a glass whisky in his hand. He didn’t have to look up to know it was Dylan that was joining him in the living room of the headquarters from the Eye. ”Want a glass?” – “Well I wanted a glass of water but… yeah. Why not.”  
In silence Dylan got over it one more time. The only thing that was in his head for the past weeks. What the doctor said two weeks ago.

  
_“I did everything I could but...” the silence felt like hours for Dylan. He was about to punch the words out of this woman but he luckily got an answer before that. “Daniel Atlas is in a coma right now. The shock from the pain numbed his senses and his body shot down.” The doctor finally looked up. What Dylan earlier thought to be sadness turned out to be… anger? The doctor’s eyes were almost glowing._   
_“How could anyone of you not notice his state! If you were seconds later… and I mean seconds!! Not minutes or hours, seconds later! He would have died! Not only was he shot in his abdomen about 2 hours ago…!_   
_Which is actually bad enough by itself because no one lasts that long with this much blood loss!” The doctor wasn’t explaining anymore. It turned to more of a rebuke really. “Mr Atlas can be proud of himself to have lasted with this much blood loss. Further he has severe sleep deprivation, suffers from dehydration, and he probably hasn’t eaten right for days. He has a mild concussion, which is in fact the only good thing I can tell you right now.”_   
_At this time Lula was shedding tears into Jacks chest. Jack was shaking all over trying to hold his tears in. Merritt was clenching his teeth so hard you could see his muscles form at his cheeks._   
_The doctor seemed to realise how harsh she was and added: “I know all of you probably had a few harsh days. And I want to examine all of you to make sure you are alright. But I can’t stand the fact that no one seemed to realise that Mr Atlas was in bad shape even before getting shot.”_   
_Dylan just looked at her with a blind expression. He couldn’t reply. She was right. He had been oblivious of the fact that Daniel was in that state. He saw something was wrong in the Plane but.. even than he did nothing... he had let Daniel down._

“It’s not your fault, Dylan. We all didn’t realise how bad his state was. We all take part in it.” – “I’m am your leader, Merritt. I, from all people should have realised first. But I didn’t. I was to concerned about the FBI, the show and the next instructions from the Eye.”  
“Until just recently we didn’t function as a team. A unit. We were only interested in ourselves. Hell, three years ago I wouldn’t have cared less if Danny died! But now… now we” – “are a family” Dylan finished his sentence. ”I know. Me too. At first, I used you guys. I wanted my revenge and that’s it. Well with Danny it was actually kinda different from the beginning. Since I saw him on the street doing his card trick with the skyscraper, I couldn’t take my eyes of him. At first, I ignored this feeling but it grew. And when I thought we were safe and I could have my Horsemen, my family… Daniel almost died.” Water began to form in his eyes. Merritt knew this talk was long due and was pleased the leader finally talked to him. After two week of utmost silence and just wandering around like a ghost, it felt like a relieve to hear Dylan talk. He somehow knew what the former FBI-Agent was thinking. There was just one thing that came surprising. Knowing him for about three years, the mentalist knew a lot about Dylan. But he never once anticipated him having feelings towards the younger horsemen member of his. And he usually could detect love interests the fastest.  
After a pause of silent the room began to lighten up. The sun gradually began to crawl into the room. Merritt and Dylan talked a while longer until Dylan seemed to have resolved with himself. He had to get over it. To protect them from now on and not be distracted.  
Not long after the room was filled with laughter and the two older Horsemen seemed to be released of their dark thoughts, Dylans phone rang. He recognised the Number immediately. It was the doctor. His mind went blanc and with a shaking hand he took the call. “Dylan Shrike” he whispered into the phone. “Good news. Mr Atlas woke up.”

“I feel like shit. Thanks for asking doc.”- “Please stop your sarcasm and you shouldn’t be sitting upright right now Mr. Atlas.” Every movement pained the injured showman, so he tried not to move to much. A while ago he was able to sit up and it would hurt less that laying down. “But its more comfortable like this.” The doctor looked at him with one eyebrow up and said calmly “Fine, but if you have to move in any way push the button please. I’ll be here in no time them. I already called Mr. Shrike he and your other friends should be here soon.” – “great, will they lecture my as well?” Daniel snorted sarcastically. He knew he shouldn’t have said that bc the doctor looked at him harshly now. “I told you why you’re this weak right now and that bc of your carelessness and your neglecting of your body’s need, you almost died. Do whatever you want with this information but be aware of the fact that I wont safe a person that doesn’t want to be saved.” With that she left the room. He was alone with his thoughts and these annoyingly loud machines that probably kept him alive.  
She had a point, Daniel thought to himself while starring at cold concrete above him. Even before the whole thing in Macau he had troubles sleeping. Food was just a necessity he sometimes took in. And with the planning of the show and then the pain in the ass time in Macau he just forgot. Plus, he didn’t had time. He had other troubles at the time. Macau was… Macau was a disaster. Not only bc he did a mistake and brought his comrades in danger but also bc he felt like his heart being crushed every time he thought about it.  
“You're not our hero. You're not FBI, you're not a magician...You're nothing, really.”  
He could still see the shocked face Dylan had made at the Market. How could he have ever said something like this to Dylan.  
He was feeling like the world's biggest asshole. He couldn't believe he had let himself be so blinded by his ego that he had told Dylan that. How he had shoved him away when he only wanted to help them.

  
A closer coming thumping broke his thoughts. He looked to the door which swung open and a just so familiar face swarmed in. Frozen he looked at the person that was standing in the door frame and smiling sheepishly.  
He wanted to say something or cry out for the doc… but he couldn’t. His balms began to sweat, and his thoughts became a mess. How? How was is it possible?  
“I see, my present was taken well”, the criminal mastermind started to walk towards the beeping machine, which sound had rapidity taken on speed. “Annoying”, he whispers while pulling out some cables. The room went awfully silent. Walter Marby sat beside his bed and just looked at Daniel. “No questions on how I am possibly here?” Daniel was shaking all over. Feeling a hint of relief knowing the dark magician was here, what meant his Family was safe. “Come on! Ask me!” The other demanded.  
“How are you...“ – “here? Well that’s a good question. You know...”, he stood up and started dancing around the little patient room. “When you guys let Arthur, …he isn’t my father anymore by the way. I did everything for him, and he still wouldn’t love me as his son. So, he gets what he deserves in prison but I… I’m not made for prison. A mastermind like me should not be put in there. So, with a little bargain with the Prison Chief I got out. Well, they believe I died while trying to escape. Brilliant! Right? Just like I disappears a few years ago“ his laughter filled the room. Daniel felt like he was about to puke. “You know… it’s funny how easy the officials are fooled. But i thought i couldn’t fool the Horsemen. So to prevent you from doing something stupid again, i came here to kill you all once and for all.“ Daniels chest clenched when he looked over to the open door and saw a bloodbath. there wasn’t just the doctor laying on the ground. There were unfamiliar outlines and some just too familiar. He would always recognise this egg-shaped head of his annoying illusionist and the strong back and curled dark hair from the person he had utmost respect for. But their outlines were odd because there was blood all over them.

His vision became blurry from the tears that began to flow. Walter bended down and pressed his closed fist unto Daniels wound. He cried out. Not knowing if it was the pain of the wound or in his heart. After snapping to reality, he tried fighting back. Punched Walter in the face but fell out of bed onto the ground. The impact on the hard concrete let him black out for a second. Gathering his strength and thoughts he opens his eyes but froze on spot. He starred into the most beautiful hazel brown eyes. „Danny! are you ok?!“ the slow distant voice panicked. Daniel somewhat came to his senses and his knuckles hurt? Looking at his hand he saw a few red spots. Probably from hitting Walter, he thought. But soon after realising there was another, greater pain in his left side. He turned his head just to see a blood puddle underneath him.  
„Shit! Doctor we need you in here asap!“ Even thought the pain should have made him unable to move he couldn’t help himself raising a hand to the others cheek. He brushed over it just so slightly that he felt the warmth of the other person. “thought you’re dead.“ Daniel whispered. Dylan looked at him with a shocked expression.  
Before being able to say something, the doctor came in with some guys in green overalls pushing Dylan aside. They lifted a groaning Daniel on top of the bed, cutting his gown and speaking some stuff which Daniel couldn’t understand. Dylan came to the other side of the bed and hold onto the hand which still had red marks.“ Walter“ he tried stuttering. Nothing came out of his mouth, so he held his breath for a while and tried shouting. It came out as a whisper, but they got the message. „he isn’t here.“ Dylan assured the younger one. A piercing pain went trough his left side and he cried out while squeezing Dylans hand. The doctor mumbled something about he had to endure it for a while because they hadn’t another choice. All of that went distant while Daniel once again faded into darkness.

~ End chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Dylan heard a groan and got up from his seat to the bed. „Daniel?“ his eyes fluttered open to the stoic voice of the older horsemen. „How are you?“

Daniel tried to get up a little but gave up after a stab onto his side. Looking at Dylan he stammered „Amazing“

Relieved that Daniel hasn’t lost his sarcastic touch he smiled a little. Just at time the other Horsemen came into the room. Lula brightened up seeing Daniel awake and almost threw herself on the bed to give Daniel a hug. Jack did the same but with less force. Merritt came over and said „Ya sure are tough, Buffy.“

Frowning Daniel asked what happened to the others cheek, which was swollen. „Sure got a great punch for such thin arms“ - „wait, that was me? As much as i would love to have seen your face when i hit you… i cant remember. Even though you for sure deserved it“

Dylan interrupted their teasing. „You probably thought he was Walter Marby. Because you looked like having a nightmare.“

Every colour went from Daniels face and he looked at Merritt. He knew he couldn’t sleep most of the time bc he would have nightmares and wake up in the middle of the night, but he never punched someone accidentally before. „Sorry ‘bout that“ he pointed at Merritts cheek. „Ah“ the mentalist waved nonchalantly „Never mind that. I can take a punch alright. But next time we share a room i will get the upper bunk bed.“ – „Far away from the possibility of getting slapped again, eh?“ Jack jokingly added. 

Light mood filled to room. The five horsemen enjoyed the mood and talked with each other. Lula sometimes would interrupt conversations and tell Daniel what happened after the show. She wanted him to see her new trick she learned and was excited to show him his room at the Eye head quarters, he had not seen yet. Overly excited she pulls at his hand which made Daniel flinch, and everyone was reminded that Danny was injured. Heavily at that. „I‘m so sorry Danny!“-„It‘s ok.“ seeing that this did not reassure her yet, he jokingly but also stupidly added: „the pain isn’t so bad anymore. It was worse in the alley when I had to run to you guys.“

Realising what he just said, the room was already filled with worry. „Guys“, Daniel begins „it wasn’t anyones fault but the one that shot. I thought I could handle it and well… i‘m not dead so I did.“ Flinching at the strong *thump* from Dylans fist hitting the table beside him, he knew, what he said did not help at all.

  
„Are you even aware of the condition your body was in?!!“ The glaring in Dylans eyes didn’t made it easy to keep his cool. But he tried once more: „Yeah, the doc told me. We all were in poor shape! I couldn’t go walking around whining I was tired! Yeah being shot at wasn’t a fun experience but what should I have done? Gone to hospital right away?!“

„Yes!! That’s exactly what anyone in their right mind would have done!“

„And then WHAT DYLAN?!! Walter and Arthur would have escaped and the show would have been a disaster!!“

„NO SHOW IN THIS WORLD! NO REVENGE! WOULD BE WORTH GIVING YOUR LIFE FOR!!“ starstruck at what Dylan just said he just sat there. 

Mouth slightly open in shock. „He is right Daniel.“ –„Yeah“-„Yes!“ the other horsemen added. 

He did not think this far. The normally „planning down to the smallest detail“ showman missed a big piece. They were a team. Probably family even. So, it was logical they would think this way. Hell, he even thinks the same. As little as he would want to lose Dylan, he couldn’t imagine losing Lula, Jack, he would even miss Merritt. Though oh so little. Still he didn’t want to lose them. „I‘m sorry“ he said ashamed. Realising what he said and done. „You better be! And the next time anything not according to plan happens, you tell me right away ok?“ Dylan was in his strict leader person right now and wouldn’t let something like this happen again. Never. He will protect his horsemen with his life.

  
„Fine“ Daniel grumbled while the door swung open. The doctor came in and told them to leave. She had to check on Daniel and he needed to rest. So, they followed her command.

The next few days went by calmly. Every now and then one of the Horsemen would show up at Dannys room and either way bring flowers, a magician book or just came to talk. Well Lula was most of the time the one to come over and talk and she always had Jack with her, who would sit in the corner playing with his cards, listening to her as well.   
Dylan showed up the least often. He was preparing something he couldn’t tell them yet. Probably stuff to do with the Eye or a new show. Daniel was ecstatic at the thought of finally leaving this bed and perform or practice. To his luck he was able to get of here by tomorrow. With weekly appointments to come back here and being careful not to rip the stitches but still. Leaving this tiny cold patient room was enough to make him giddy.

Being bound to a bed was the worst. He had to move, perform, practice, feel. Especially the magic. He had to feel the magic. Even thought he knew perfectly well that no real magic exists but being able to perform perfectly so it seemed otherwise… having the crowd at his bay… being the smartest guy in the room… for these moments it was worth living.

Luckily for Daniel tomorrow came faster than expected. The Horsemen agreed on waiting for Daniel at the head quarters while Dylan would go pick Daniel up at the clinic. “Long tome no see, Boss. How far along is the plan for the next thing?” – “Ready but on hold. Bc you are going to rest up for a while.” Annoyed, the younger began to stare out the window. He knew he couldn’t say anything against that bc of the strict tone the older Horsemen had had. 

The sun brushed against his face and he took in the warmth. Dylan would sometimes glance over to the showman observing the sun, trailing along the eyelashes down to the neck.   
Daniel seemed so calm absorbing the sunlight. Standing at a red light he couldn’t help himself staring at Daniel some more. Daniel had a eyelash resting on his cheekbone. Without realising he leaned over, into the sunlighted passenger seat and brushed it away with his index finger. He immediately felt a warmth streaming in his hand up his arm. His heart started beating faster. In the mean time Daniel twitched up from the touch and looked at Dylan. “You had a eyelash there” Dylan said heavily while pointing at Daniels cheek. They seemed both embarrassed but felt a warmth inside their chest only the other could give them. They were pulled out of their starring at one another from a car honking behind them bc the lights turned green.

  
Both of them tended to ignore such intimate moments between them. Ever since they first met in the interrogation room, such moments were bound to happen all the time. But unsure of the feeling from the other person, they never read much into it. Two years ago, Dylan had been together with Alma and Daniel with Henley. Both relationships did not last long bc the women realised, that their man had their hearts already given to someone else. Bc of that Henley left. She couldn’t bear being second. But Alma was still friends with them. Somewhat enjoying Daniel and Dylan being stupidly oblivious of what should be obvious.

Arriving at the headquarters Daniel studies this big house. It had a red façade and looked kinda old fashioned. But he liked that. “So this is were you guys have been lazing around?”  
Dylan walked inside amused about the comment. “Well, at least we didn’t lay in bed all day for two weeks straight.” – “Ha, I’ll tell you that next time you get shot, Mr. former FBI” making his way past Dylan he put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. “It’s good to be back. Now show me my room. I gotta know where I can figure some new tricks.”

In the living room Daniel was wildly greeted by Lula. She almost threw him over if it wasn’t for Dylan having a hand at his hip. Jack followed Lula giving him hug. “Good to have you back.” – “Well now we have another control freak here that will only make us work.” Added Merritt, walking out the kitchen towards the bunch. Grinning Daniel countered “At least you guys get better when I teach you.”

  
Daniel was relieved. Even though the horsemen had their differences with one another, they were still a team. And he couldn’t be more aware of the fact how fidgety he was for the next job. Not only for the show itself but also for them to work together again. He excused himself of into his room. It was spacious and even had an armchair in front the window. It looked comfortable and would be perfect to sit in and figure out new stuff for shows. But he was to tired and needed some sleep. Not a good idea, seen afterwards bc sleep meant nightmares. And the nightmare this time, reminded him oh so again, that he had fucked up. He had put everyone in danger and that bc of his ego. The dream reminded him of what he thought overcome.

~ End chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days the young one would mostly stay in his room. Glooming over the fact, that he had been a major asshole. He never liked being controlled but was able to somehow let Dylan lead. Even though he wanted to be the person the others would look up to and come for assistance. The constant hiding for two years wasn’t taken well either. He wanted to perform so badly. His ego and showman had taken over and led to the worst-case scenario. Sure, Dylan was kind of at fault to for not realising that Thaddeus Bradley would reveal his identity, but it would only have been half so bad, without him giving all the information about his Teammates away to Walter and Arthur. They only would have had to deal with Octavia and the FBI if it hadn’t been for him.

Dylan occasionally brought food into Daniels room. Him and the others thought that Daniel needed some time for himself to recover. Not suspecting there was more bothering the showman. In the Morning Daniel got out of his room for a change and walked down the stairs. It seemed everyone was out and so he made his way to the study. The room was filled with pictures of well knows magicians and young Dylan with his father. He liked looking at them. Ignoring the pressure building in his chest out of shame. He sat down at the couch beside the curtain and took a picture in his hand. The wooden frame felt cold in his hands. He smiled at the picture. It showed Lionel Shrike standing over a magic trick set and a tiny Dylan looking at his father with utmost aw. Daniel liked looking at this specifically bc he would also have the exact same expression when seeing Lionel Shrike. More upset than when he came down, he made his way into the kitchen. He couldn’t bring himself to get something to eat but he could at least drink a glass water. An open book on the kitchen counter got his attention. It had a picture of a seemingly floating women. Over the picture it said: Levitation. Was this for the next show Dylan planned? He took the book at walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch he flicked trough the book. Some pages had scribbling on it which he couldn’t identify at all.   
Otherwise he recognised the trick. He did this once with Henley, when she was his assistant. The trick itself was quite easy, the only problem was the right angle. When someone looked from the side, the possibility of seeing the metal bars was there. So, this trick would only be possible with an audience in front. It would be fun to do this trick with Lula. While Jack would be in front ranting about his girlfriend floating away and Merritt covering his back. He would be able to lift Lula on the bars and …

Sigh…

He felt his mind wander. He didn’t even know if the others would let him on stage again. Not just bc he is recovering right now but also bc he probably lost their trust after his mistake in Macau. He sighed again, running a hand trough his hair. Why was he so blinded by his ego? He didn’t see Dylan do every possible thing to help his Horsemen. Daniel realised once more that he must have hurt Dylan quite a bit. He didn’t just shove him away but also let him experience the death of his father once again. He just couldn’t get over the fact of hurting his most loved person and his teammates. He would even call them family if it wasn’t for his mistakes and self-loathing believing they might hate him.   
The next sigh was followed with a comment by a concerned voice of the youngest male Horsemen. “Danny? Is everything alright?” He shot up from looking into the book he was still clenching onto and saw Jack frowning in front of him. Lula was sitting beside him shifting her look between him and the book. “O-oh hi, didn’t hear you guys coming home…” Daniel tried diverting from the question, he did not want to answer. “We just came inside.” Merritt walked over from the kitchen with a glass whisky in his hand. “You were pretty engrossed into the book, Dylan has been reading for the past days.” – “He has?” Excitement thrilled through Daniel. That meant Dylan had a plan. And a trick for the show at that. Jack didn’t let up from his question and started “Are you better?”, pointing at Daniels stomach “You haven’t been eating well for a while and… uhm… this is the first time you came out of your room. After…uh…” he went silent. 

“I’m fine” Daniel automatically uttered. Snorting into his glass of Whisky the mentalist commented “Hard to believe after hearing you sighing for the past 10’ minutes we were here, what you didn’t even notice, staring absentmindedly into the book. It doesn’t need someone like me to figure out something’s bothering you.”  
“We know that you’re still healing from your wound, but Dylan said you still wouldn’t eat right.” Lula looked at him worried. She was all fidgety trying not to say anything wrong. She thought that it wouldn’t be good to remind Daniel of Macau. She had a feeling he was not over it yet and thinking he was at fault.   
“Its nothing. I can handle it by myself.” Daniel thought Woman’s intuition was scary bc he knew what she thought. It was written over her face.  
Merritt had enough. Without thinking he burst. “If you don’t wanna tell us I’m gonna hypnotise you! Do you even recognise that we are worried about you? Or are this much of an asshole to not see?” Under his breath he added: “We all saw what happened the last time you thought you can handle things alone!” This was the last drop. The barrel of Daniels emotions and self-loathing overflowed. More than ever his chest clenched, and he couldn’t say a word. If he were alone, he surely would have broken down. Instead he stood up, wanting to yell at Merritt but words stuck in his throat he just looked away. He started shaking and clenched his fist. Merritt knew he had overdone it. But he couldn’t figure out if Daniel was furious or frustrated.

Lula glared at Merritt. “Daniel…” *sigh* “We don’t believe that it was your fault…” – “N-No, he is right. I did screw up. E-Everything that happened was my fault!” He was pissed to hear Lula‘s guarded voice. As if she thought he could break if she wasn’t careful!! “Bc of me Walter was able to get the information about us. Bc of me we landed in Macau and almost died. Bc of me Dylan was confronted with his father’s death. Bc of me he… h-he almost d-died.” The last word came out as a whisper. 

„Guys, I got it! It’s perfect. We can start training as soon as Daniel‘s up at his feet …“ Dylan halted at the door when he saw Daniel standing head down in front of the other Horsemen. He focused on Daniel. Mildly absorbing the surroundings with Lula fidgeting on the couch, Jack directly in front Daniel looking unhappy and Merritt beside Jack looking regretful. On Daniels face was… anger? No, … maybe…. Well at least a bit anger but not at the others. It didn’t look like it. There was also another emotion. Hidden und the frowning and glaring eyes. 

He made his way to his showman. Slightly pushing Jack and Merritt out the way. He grabbed Daniels arm and already felt the electric pinch flowing up his arm.   
The younger flinched at the sensation, which would always happen when they touched. The anger faded of his facial features and was replaced with sorrow. Dylan could see it in his eyes. The sapphire blue eyes didn’t seem strong and straight forward anymore. The blue seemed to fade and become frail. 

They stared directly into each other’s eyes. None thinking of breaking away first. But Daniel felt like Dylan looked him into the soul. Seeing what he buried deep inside. Not only to not worry his friends but also to protect himself from breaking. There was more hidden in J. Daniel Atlas than it gave the impression.   
Not sure of what to do Daniel ripped his arm out of Dylans grip, mourning the warmth it had given him. 

„So, whats the plan? When does training start?“ Trying not to stutter or sound weak in any way, Daniel tried to pinch his voice in an excited way. Not really working well thought. „Whats the matter Daniel?“ Such a calm and gentle voice was rare. Normally Dylan spoke with a strict voice. Again. For Daniel it felt like the others tried to be cautious. Like he wasn’t strong enough to be treated like a Horsemen. „Stop treating me like a child!“ Anger returning to his eyes, he spoke. All that he hasn’t been able to say before and sadness turning to anger, he burst. 

„Do you guys think I can’t see you treating me like fragile piece of glass?! What the hell wrong with you guys?“

„We try to be considerate of your current state Daniel! We are worried about our friend! We already discussed this at the clinic. Why are you bringing it up again?!“

„That has nothing to do with it! I don’t need a second father pretending he cares about me!“

„I‘ve had enough! I really tried to be considerate of your current state but don’t you dare imply on us, we only pretend to care!“

“I-I , That’s… That’s not how I meant it… I know you guys care but…”

“No but. Since you came here you haven’t been eating right! Just like before you let yourself go. Tell us what’s bothering you so we can help!” The air inside the room was heavy. Daniel and Dylan would sometimes argue about little things, but it never was so personal. The argument seemed to calm down bc Daniel knew they just meant it good. But Dylan couldn’t bear the silent from the younger and pushed: “I don’t want it to end like last time…” He wanted to remind Daniel of being shot at, but Daniel took it another way. For him it was digging out his faults again.

“For fucks sake!! Leave it alone already!”

“I won’t! We need to talk about it. You can’t think I forgot what happen!”

„That’s not how I meant it! I know I fucked up, but you don’t have to slam it in my face at every OPPORTUNITY! GOSH! It can’t be so hard to understand that I wanna be LEFT ALONE!“

“If you wanna be LEFT ALONE then you are in the WRONG PLACE HERE!”

“THEN MAYBE I SHOULDN’T BE HERE!”

„IF YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT, THEN FEEL FREE TO GO!!“

„FINE!“

„FINE!“ 

Storming out of the room and up into his room, the living room had a heavy air. Daniel rushed over his things, in packing a backpack with necessities. Not even wanting to be close to them right now he decided to go out the window. Cold air flushed the room as he opened it. The before sunny day had turned into a stormy thunder. Halting one last time at the edge of the slippery porch he looked back. Inside his room he looked at the cozy armchair he eventually wanted to sit in and plan new tricks. „Not gonna happen now, I guess…“ *Sigh*  
The rising thunder drowning out his echoing footsteps. He slipped down the roof into the dark alleys.

~ End chapter four


End file.
